


老夫老夫了，给个面子吧

by killin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killin/pseuds/killin





	老夫老夫了，给个面子吧

哪吒临走之前，是把混天绫解了的。  
天帝活动活动自己僵硬的手腕，躲闪着，看向盘在石柱上的龙王敖广。果然是回着头，不肯看他。  
天帝也没法，只能先把龙给解开，抬手一个响指，缠在龙王身上的大粗链子啪一声就断了。  
但是敖广依然不想理他，链子束不住他，也还是盘在柱子上，闭着眼睡觉一样，任凭天帝叹气还是道歉，就是不肯回头看他。  
天帝瞅了眼哪吒丢下的红包袱，眼皮跳了一下，直觉不是什么好东西，但是一想，哪吒的话也不无道理，他道歉也道了，降下身段哄也有百年了，要说面子，那早就丢没了，可这小龙偏就是再也不理他。  
狠了狠心，想着，要不死马当活马医吧。  
天帝又打了个响指，敖广发现他周围的环境变了，打眼一瞅，得，给他带到天帝的虚空之境来了。  
这下也没有石柱子给他盘了，索性摇身一变，化作人形了。  
和敖丙是真像，那眉眼是随了个十成十，只是敖广看起来，要更温柔一些，发色和瞳色更贴近于银色一点罢了。  
倒是那双龙角，莹莹散着微光，枝杈更大，已经是四只叉的大角了，但是一点都不突兀，生的恰到好处，唯美，庄严。  
天帝看呆了，他已经有百年没再见过敖广的人形，也太久太久，没有离他这么近了。  
天帝想着，他总是将他拒之门外，唯一一次，他忍不了了破门而入，倒是见到龙了，也同今天一样盘踞在石柱上，别着头，不肯看他，他哄着，骗着，方法都用尽了，到最后，也只换来了一句“滚。”  
他就怕了。  
最爱的人，随便一句什么，都能伤得很深。  
天帝抓着包袱，慢条斯理的打开，看见东西就蒙了，这什么？  
一块搓衣板，但是有两处，看起来已经被磨得平了点，圆形的像坑一样，天帝不是白痴，凡间的很多东西他是知道的，但是再怎么样，谁家的搓衣板会用成这幅样子啊？  
另一块，平的板，但是凹凸不平，上面还有尖刺，怪硬的，天帝翻来倒去观察了半天，这东西好像，是晒干了的榴莲皮？  
这魔丸，拿这玩意干什么来的？  
天帝烦躁的挠挠头，坑了么这不是，看起来好像是有用的，但是也每个说明书，这怎么用啊……  
敖广一直听着身后的动静，包袱开了之后，磅的一声，好像是块木头掉了地上，然后，就没有然后了，自此没动静了。  
但是他又不想回头，可是好奇，但是不想先回头，问题好奇心要忍不住了，昊天这丫干什么呢！  
幸好天帝先开口了。  
“广儿，你就回个头，理理我？你都好几百年不肯理我了……”这声音真的是，要多可怜有多可怜了。  
敖广抿着唇，想说什么又拒绝开口的样子，手藏在袖袍里握紧放开又握紧。  
“广儿，你不理我也行，那你教教我，这东西怎么用啊，是不是我用了，你就可以原谅我？”  
这话听起来可真有歧义。  
敖广蹙着眉，到底没打败好奇心，还是回头瞥了一眼。不看不要紧，好麽，搓衣板和榴莲皮，也亏着这哪吒敢，让天帝跪搓衣板，也就他想得出来！  
但是想想画面还有点带感。  
敖广一寻思，这样的话，也不是不可以和他好好谈谈。  
看了一眼搓衣板的位置，恰好在天帝膝下，眼珠子一转，打定了主意。天帝还在研究这东西到底干嘛的，突然听到敖广厉声道：“跪下！”  
连反应都来不及，天帝咣当一下就跪下了。  
没办法，条件反射啊。  
好死不死的，敖广算的很准，恰好就跪在了搓衣板上。  
这下天帝算知道这玩意怎么用了，也知道两个圆坑怎么来的了，此一战，也彻底奠定了他生活所及之处，彻底否决了搓衣板和榴莲皮出现的可能。  
强忍着疼，天帝可怜巴巴的开口：“广儿，不生气了吧，都几百年了，你罚了我，就算了好不好？”  
敖广看到他虚汗都出来了，忍了忍让他起来，放过他的想法。  
冷着嗓音说着：“你设计困顿我全族的时候怎么不这么说？”  
天帝道：“当时情况复杂，天魔大战中很多事情还不清楚，我也是没办法。”  
“龙族助你歼灭魔族，镇压妖族，你不给位列仙班就罢了，我们是妖，认了，但是你这样对待我族，要我族，要我，如何原谅？”  
天帝回他：“可是后来事情发现有蹊跷，我也解了禁封的，也……”天帝没能继续说下去。  
但依然要他们在待在那海底炼狱，镇压妖魔。虽然他是补偿了的。  
“算了，”敖广叹了口气，“现在说这些也没用了。”  
天帝见他脸色缓和，以为是有戏了，这百年来，能做的补偿他尽量做了，想着，多少是能消他的火的，如此见来，是有用。  
“广儿，我，你再给我点时间，我一定调查清楚，一定还你们龙族一个公道，广儿，你看看我，就原谅了我吧，都几百年了，你不会忍心看我继续一个人孤零零下去吧？”天帝继续装着可怜。  
孤零零？别说，一说敖广又来气了，还几百年孤零零一个人呢，真当他在深海什么都不知道是吧？  
“可别，天帝的人身自由我可拦不住，不还有西王母娘娘陪你呢，怎么孤零零了。”敖广说完，觉得语气好像有点怨妇了。  
天帝笑着解释：“广儿你也知道的，西王母虽然叫王母，但是他是个男人啊，我们俩单纯就是好兄弟，我有不喜他那款的。”  
敖广继续说：“我也是男子，怎么不见你放过我，那嫦娥呢，怎么说？”  
天帝道：“嫦娥是后羿的妻子，喜欢她的是天蓬，都没你好看，我喜欢她什么哦。”  
“油嘴滑舌。那瑶池仙子呢？”  
“就是每天路过瑶池，碰见了说几句话，真不熟。”  
“……真没有？”  
“当真没有。”  
敖广上下打量着跪在搓衣板上的天帝，满眼写着怀疑。  
天帝直觉他是不生气了，想着，这哪吒的主意真的是意外的好用，疼是疼了点，但是能哄好媳妇儿，哄好了就不用一个人守空房了，还能拉着小龙每天亲亲抱抱，值啊！  
但是敖广还是没松口，天帝决心，反正都跪了，再不要脸点也没什么。  
“广儿，都几百年了，你就好心，原谅了我，我的广儿最温柔了，舍不得我难受的，好广儿，放过我吧，没你的日子不好过啊~”  
天帝就这么腻腻歪歪的念叨，吵得敖广脸红，偏偏他还吃这一套，天帝生的一张严肃脸，剑眉星目薄唇，冷硬得很，可现在却眼角都耷拉下来，水汪汪的一双狗狗眼，可怜死了样子。  
敖广想了想，还是决定把人拉起来，堂堂天帝，这么在这跪半天，也不是个事。  
也是过了几百年，敖广忘了天帝的本性。  
刚一走进，就被天帝拉了去，天帝脚下一蹬，把搓衣板和榴莲皮都踢远了，拉着敖广，双双倒在幻境的草地上，滚成了一团。  
敖广气急败坏，喊着：“昊天！”  
喊完就被天帝堵住嘴，封了唇，隔了百年，这个吻可没有温柔一说。  
舌尖擦过上颌，齿尖划过唇角，敖广觉得有点疼，但是纠缠间就软了身子，没力气，也推不开他。  
待天帝一吻终了，敖广好容易缓了口气，看着抱着他的人笑的灿烂，抬手就想打人。  
结果被天帝两只手都抓了，牢牢的锁在背后。  
双手被困住，敖广挣不开，只能任由他又凑上来，偷了个香吻。  
“广儿，给个面子嘛，我都跪半天了，你怎么还要打我，天帝也要脸嘛。”  
敖广听着这话，一口恶气又上来了，边挣扎着边吼他：“你也好意思说，堂堂天帝，就会强人所难！”  
天帝也不是死的，本来只想着，刚刚得了原谅，就亲亲他算了，省的他再恼羞成怒，还要再哄，可是天魔大战之后，也几百年了，距离上次碰他，真的过了太久了，他这么在他怀里挣扎，想不起反应都是不是可能的。  
“广儿，广儿你别闹了，你再闹下去，我可就不知道要做出什么了。”天帝低着嗓音说着。  
敖广才不管他，照旧挣扎着喊：“你不知道什么你不知道，不就是那档子事，都说龙性本淫，你一个天帝，也没差到哪去！”  
得了，看来这是有准备了。  
天帝当即也不再废话，响指一打，场景立刻就换了。  
这次直接到了天帝的寝殿，而且直接躺到了卧榻上。敖广被他亲软了身子，龙角被他来回拨弄，身子立刻也起了反应。  
“广儿，这不是也很想要么……”  
敖广身上的衣服已经被扯散了，腰带松松垮垮的挂着，衣襟敞开了大半，敖广抬起手，堪堪用袖摆遮住羞红的脸，蚊蝇般说着：“要就快点，磨叽什么啊。”  
天帝当然是听到了，笑着扒下他的手，亲亲他的侧脸，决定还是一点一点来，怕伤到他。  
脖颈胸口的吻痕密密麻麻，两颗乳珠红的发紫，挺立着，一看就是被好好的宠爱过。龙根也挺立着，只是被一条绣了海浪纹的白色带子束缚住，那是敖广的发带。  
敖广咬着自己的手腕忍耐着，手腕处一道深深地咬痕，几乎要见血，天帝发现之后立刻就心疼了，忙碌的手指的动作顿了顿，凑过去亲亲他，将他的手腕解放出来。  
一边亲他安抚，一边手下的动作也没停，借着亲吻转移注意力，天帝又悄悄加了第三根手指进去。  
穴口被撑的打开，突然的进去逼得敖广再忍受不了，低低的啜泣起来，“别……你，你出去，好疼啊，你，啊……轻点……”  
敖广双腿大敞，暴露出的穴口的四周亮晶晶的，看来是出了水了。  
天帝看着敖广眼角带泪，泫然欲泣的样子，再也忍耐不住，亲着人的耳垂，抽出手指，换上自己的挺了进去。  
一挺到底，紧致的内里爽的天帝在敖广耳边低吼出声，激的敖广一口咬在天帝肩膀上，呜呜咽咽的说着：“疼，昊天你个混蛋，你出去，你……嗯啊……”  
忍着肩膀上的疼，天帝觉得敖广适应了，开始慢慢的抽插起来。  
敖广并受不了九浅一深的玩法，酥麻的感觉逼的他再使不上力，松了口，嘴里只剩下嗯啊咿呀的呻吟声。  
也不知道持续了多久，反正敖广已经射过三次，脱力了。  
倒在天帝怀了，任由他将自己的腿掰着扛上肩，开始了最后的冲刺。  
但是天帝看起来并不想这么轻易的放过他，故意擦过敖广的敏感点，就是不让他爽到，连敖广用尽最后的力气凑过来亲他讨饶，都没放过他。  
眼看着敖广要受不了，天帝才附过去，说出了自己的目的：“广儿，你说敖丙，是不是我的种啊，他是不是，咱们俩的孩子？”  
敖广一下子就清醒了，挣扎着就要起来，气急败坏的作势要打人，嘴里喊着，“不是！他才不是你这混蛋的儿子，你走开，别碰我，走开！啊！”  
天帝一下顶在敖广的敏感点上，一下卸了他最后的力气，身下快速的动作着，嘴上确实安抚的亲吻，将呻吟声尽数吞了去。  
其实他知道的，敖丙的眉眼是像敖广，可是其中的凌厉是像了他，天帝知道的，就是想逗逗他，他的反应，实在是可爱。  
“乖广儿，叫我，就放过你。”天帝说着。  
敖广也是真的受不了了，哼哼唧唧的说：“昊天，嗯哼……昊，昊天……你，你快点，啊……”  
最后又冲刺了几十下，天帝终于还是交代在了敖广体内。看着他皱着的眉眼，天帝心想，得了，等他起来，怕是又要找他算账了，罢了，谁让他这么可爱呢。  
又偷偷啵了一下，天帝才将人抱去清洗，洗洗睡了。  
……  
另一边，敖丙才想起来哪吒丢下的包裹，问他：“哪吒，你给了父王和天帝什么啊？”  
哪吒仰着头，一脸的得意，回答：“哼哼，那可是我娘的秘密武器，每次我爹都被制得服服的，可是制完了我娘就不生气了。”  
“哦，这样啊，那希望对父王又帮助吧。”  
哪吒心想，我才不告诉，省的你拿来对付我了，我可真聪明啊。  
至于陈塘关，找不到搓衣板和榴莲皮的殷夫人，怒向胆边生，看着跟在她身后犯了事，缩着脖子的李靖，微笑着说：“说，家法呢，是不是你偷偷藏起来了，赶紧交出来！饶你不死！”  
李大人急的手心冒汗，可是真的不知道。  
李大人委屈，可是李大人怂，李大人什么都不敢说。


End file.
